


3 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sleepy Sex, as a request from hte boyfriend, dub con maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s close to three am when he wakes up to the obvious sound of someone moaning.</p>
<p>---<br/>a request from my boyfriend qwq</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

It’s close to three am when he wakes up to the obvious sound of someone moaning. He’s warm all over and sweat’s beginning to bead across his forehead and it takes maybe two seconds for him to realize the burning downstairs.

He’d stayed over the night before because hell, why not. After one too many beers and Matt’s hand practically dragging him home with him, Foggy just agreed to stay the night.

However, sleeping on the couch didn’t suit him well and neither did the alcohol he’d ingested. Nightmares were terrible, but less terrible when your best friend pulls you into bed with him and practically cocoons around you in the mass of blankets that were piled on his bed.

And it would have been fine if it was just morning wood because he could deal with that. Except that it wasn’t just morning wood and a hand was trailing down between his thighs. A soft snore came from behind him, followed by a whimper and Foggy knew exactly what was going on.

Matt was sleeping, yes, but his hands apparently weren’t. Matt’s exploration continues further until Foggy whimpers into the pillow. His hand had obviously reached its destination, because he’s grasping now, palming him through his boxers.

” _Matt_ ,” he whines before he can help himself, hips rocking into his grip. He can’t help himself, his hand feels way too good on his straining erection. He feels a hardness against his backside, Matt’s moans muffled by the pillow.

This is what he’s wanted for so damn long and it hurts for a fraction of a second to know that Matt’s doing it in his sleep. But, when he hears his name reverberate from Matt’s throat, he’s on fire.

Matt keeps touching and it’s uncoordinated, but with little rotations of his hips, he’s quickly getting more and more turned on, more and more needy as the seconds tick by. Little moans start leaving his lips and that’s when he feels Matt stiffen behind him.

”Matt?” he asks, panting. Matt’s silent and still for a long moment and he can nearly taste the embarrassment in the air as Matt silently tries to figure out what to do.

”F-Foggy?” Matt stammers, nervousness palpable in the air as he speaks. Foggy takes his wrist and moves his hand again, rolling his hips against his grip.

”Are you s-sure?” he hears from behind him.

”C’mon, please?” Foggy pleads with a whine.

But, that’s when his hand starts moving again, his hips rocking against his backside. Foggy moans despite himself and Matt’s pulling on his shoulder, getting up and straddling his hips with minimal effort.

Sometimes it’s hard to forget that Matt’s blind, but times like this, it’s easy. It’s easy to forget when Matt’s skilled hands are pulling his boxers down and his mouth is now on the head of his dick, a subtle moan reverberating from Matt’s throat.

” _Matt_ ,” Foggy groans and Matt’s off to the races, damn near swallowing his length as he goes down on him. It’s a sight to see, Matt’s lips stretched around his member, his eyes fluttering closed as he concentrates on working around his gag reflex to deep throat him. Foggy moans unabashedly, tangles his fingers in Matt’s hair.

Then he’s pulling off with a ‘pop’ and slipping his shirt off over his head.

”This okay?” he murmurs into the side of his neck. Foggy nods hastily and Matt’s reaching for his nightstand, not once fumbling as he finds exactly what he’s looking for: a bottle of lube. Foggy shouldn’t be surprised, really.

The brunette’s maneuvering his thighs, pushing them up and wetting his fingers sloppily with the lube and leaning down to kiss him while he preps. His kisses are sweet and careful, in rough contrast to the rough way that he’s moving him, pushing and pulling him into position. Large and in charge, not any different than what Foggy expected of him.

With fingers buried deep within him and gasps and moans leaving his lips voluntarily, he doesn’t have much time to reflect on anything other than the fact that somehow he’s going to get fucked by his best friend in mere seconds and Matt seems to have no problem with this.

It’s not long before Matt’s slicked up and leaning over him, brushing against his now sensitive entrance. Kissing him sweetly and pulling him into his arms, he whispers against his lips.

”If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?” he murmurs, his voice like honey even if it was husky and rough with need. Foggy nods.

The first thrust is odd and uncomfortable, but Matt doesn’t move through it all despite the shaking in his thighs as need can be seen visibly on his face. His hands smooth through Foggy’s hair and the smile that spills across his face is damn near romantic. Well, for Matt, this probably is romantic.

Foggy never thought that he’d be losing this kind of virginity to his best friend in his bedroom, the light from the ridiculously bright billboard outside carving Matt’s face into some sort of masterpiece that could only be seen when he’s smiling at him—or towards him—like this.

And then he’s moving and Foggy’s seeing stars and Matt’s groaning above him like he’s never felt anything this good in his entire life. And the way he murmurs ‘I Love You’s like it’s the god damn gospel into his skin is testament to how much he’s needed this.

Matt worships him like it’s his religion, leaving kiss after kiss, suckle after suckle, touch after touch, on his skin in the most methodical and loving way possible. Gently, he pushes deeper and Foggy’s crying out beneath him in sheer need.

Matt thrusts harder, moves faster, delves deeper until he’s groaning and moaning above him like music and it’s all Foggy can do to keep himself from falling into the abyss that is pleasure until Matt’s hands is around his length and he’s spilling, crying out beneath him.

Heat floods his limbs just as Matt grips his hips and _growls_ his release into his throat. They’re both left panting and sticky and his come is cooling on his stomach, but Matt doesn’t seem to care, seems caught up in inhaling his scent and feeling his skin against his own.

”I love you,” he says, and Foggy can see the flush against his skin. Foggy just has to smile.

”I love you, too,” he breathes. And all that’s left is the sound of their breathing and Matt’s head on Foggy’s chest, no doubt listening to his heart beat murmuring from beneath his ribs.


End file.
